1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a housing, and especially relates to a method for manufacturing a housing of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of information technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers are widely used. The appearance quality and aesthetic measure of the housing of the electronic device are getting more and more attention. For improving the electronic product's appearance and achieve multiple colors on the electronic product's housing, a painting method is usually adopted for coating a paint layer on a surface of the electronic product's housing. However, the painting layer of housing surface is not always anti-corrosive. In such case, the surface of the housing may become corroded and have degraded quality. Additionally, without proper shielding, paint may accidentally spread to edges of the housing.
If the housing of the electronic device is made of metal material instead of plastic material, costs increase. Furthermore, the antenna of the electronic devices may subject to interference by metal materials.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.